under the mistletoe
by Laylagirl111
Summary: she was cold she was the fire elemental it was to be expected but he had the fire based devil fruit they got along nicely too bad their friends had set up the party. its my first story so please be nice I don't take very well on bad comments and Merry Christmas,Happy Hanukkah,and merry Kwanzaa too good song to listened to: Straight no Chaser Christmas: cancan small bit of cursing


I'm goin to try this once for now i already have many in mind if you dont like the story or couple then leave i won't have any rude comments just because yall dont like it it will be Ace/Saku cuz their my faverite Naruto and Sasukes parents arent dead and Naruto has a twin named Naruko and they all still have their abilities devil fruits and ninja powers remain it will be modernized as it will have cars and most technology sakura is a fire elemental and Aces devil fruit is fire so in my mind the get along FAAANTASTICLY

disclaimer: i dont own shit

* * *

><p>"Ok Ino-pig why do i just HAVE to go again"<br>"Because all you do is watch horror movies and eating popcorn in your pjs." Ino explained irritated her friend was such a couch potato.  
>Sakura regarded her blond-haired diva of a friend blankly "So" Ino gave her an exasperated look "So?!you have got to get out!" the pinkette mearly raised a brow "and do what ride my bike? In case you havent noticed...IT'S SNOWING WHAT'S THERE TO DO YOU KNOW I HATE THE COLD WITH A BURNING PASSION!" and by this point Ino had started to shuffle through the mall of a closet trying to find something for her friend ,not looking back as she replyed "yea i know forehead,your the fire elemental but its the same every year" "how so piglet?" Ino glared at the nick name and replyed,"Theres a christmas party and you never come with us...you dont even date like ever! my question is why?"<br>Sakura had gone and gotten a box of pocky and was eating one with a bored face and said " its a waste of my time" Ino sighed "Well your going weather you like it or not; case closed, now go take a shower so i can pick something out"  
>this time Sakura sighed "theres no getting out is there" "nnnope" Saku sighed again and replyed defeated "at least choose something warm...AND NO PINK!" "Hai~".<p>

And after she grabed herself a towel,a pair of panties and a bra she walked into the bathroom and took herself a hot she stepped out she smelled like coconut milk and green apple (my personal fave) and her hair was silky putting her bra and panties on she walked to her room where Ino was only to find her looking at shoes.  
>Ino paused in her search and showed Sakura the outfit which to her irritation was a dress.<p>

Sakura was wearing a short dark red and black dress with sparkles at the top and purple criss-cross ribbons on her belly and on the skirt part was a short red wrap. The dress ended a little below mid-thigh. on top of the dress was a short black and red jacket that ended above her breast ( shes a size C almost D) the jacket sleeves ended at her elbow and at the ends was a little purple bow on each arm. she also had on a pair of black leggings and her shoes consisted of black boots with the laces in bows and fuzzy hearts at the ends of the laces and dark red bows on the outside of the boots and to complete the outfit ino gave sakura a silver belt with a red 'A' on it .

Ino gave a low whistle "damn girl! i did good now for hair and make-up" after Ino was done Sakura had smokey eyes and cotten candy lip gloss ( lip smaker) and her hair was down from its usual bun and pony-tail (she put it up in a pony-tail before twisting it and putting it up in a bun)and now the front part of her hair was in a half pony-tail with a dark red bow with black polka dots while the rest was down and waved.  
>as Sakura admired her friend word Ino said something about her bein 'sexay'<br>"and now we can go" Ino said as she pulled the smaller girl out the door ( Ino's like 5'5 and Sakura's like 4'9) and into her dark purple 2014 mustang convertable and then they were off.

location: Narutos house the house was decorated to fit the up comming holiday :Christmas the tree was red,orange and blue because, hey, who doesnt want an awsome tree like that and mistletoe was under almost every door way 'This is gonna be good' Naruto and Naruko thought, the twins invited all of their friends aaaand heres the list:  
>Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace, Mikan Nami( mikan is the tatoo with the pinwheel)<br>Roronoa Zoro, Kuro Sanji, Nico Robin,Franky,Brook, Sogeking Usopp, Tony Chopper, Nefertari Vivi, Shanks, Inuzuka Kiba (lol i figured out a pun shiba inu),  
>Sai, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, Mizu Suigetsu, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro ,Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Hinata ,Hyuuga Neji ,Heiki Tenten(heiki is weapons buki is weapon),Odayaka Juugo ,Tsunade, Jiraya ,Akimichi Choji ,Konohamaru ,Moegi ,Udon ok y'all get the point he invited everyone he knew. Kushina was making the food and Minato was trying to hide the sake so Tsunade and Shanks didnt drink it all...again everyone was already there they were just waiting for Ino,who told Naruto that she managed to convince Sakura to come. The girls were finaly there they went inside and Sakura immediately ran to the fire place to warm up and with that the party started.<br>Hour and a half later and everyons drunk the only ones who werent drunk were Robin,Ace,Sakura,Ino,Gaara,Hinata and Vivi. Ino called Ace over "ne Ace come here" and of course Ino thought of him as a brother and besides she was dating Sai "whats up"Ace asked Ino sighed "Sakura's over by the fire and is going to fall asleep soon aaaaaand a little birdie whispered in my ear that you had a crush on our little pinkette" Ino said smirking "WHO TOLD YOU!?" Ace hissed Inos smirk got bigger " So its true,i have my sources" Ace gave her a blank face " it was Naruto and Naruko wasnt it"  
>"yyep" Ino said popping the 'p' at the end "Damnit is that why you called me over" " pretty much" he started to walk off when she said "buut i can help ya try and get her." This caught his attention as he began reversing his steps "What do i do?" "Look under the doorways there's mistletoe under almost everyone of them now you just have to lure her over to ya theres a few boxes of pocky in the kitchen gra-" Ino was interupted by the twins dragging everyone outside to play in the snow and soon it was and all out war and poor Sakura was in the centre trying to get inside where it was warm but Naruto and Naruko werent having it and started a boys vs girls snowball war with snowballs that could be used to make snowmen;they were big and Sakura got hit with like four giant snowballs and what seemed to her a milion of the little ones and soon enough she was soaked and shivering like an adorable forgot any and all plans she was makin cuz the sight of her best friend was just too damn cute cuz Sakura was pouting and soaking wet so Ino and Ace went out to get her Ace picked her up bridal style and the two of them dashed inside and sat next to the fireplace and Ino figured this was the best time to leave them be and left the room.<p>

Sakura was comfortable in Ace's arms ,he was using his devil fruit to dry and warm her up and as he did that she burried her head in his chest and he chuckled and she mumbled "dont laugh" and after a little bit she fell asleepin his lap with his arms around her in a warm embrace. When she woke up she saw a hansome freckled face staring at her with a tiny smirk on his lips she blushed brightly and hid her face in his shirt again. He chuckled at the action and started playing with her thigh-length hair and had she been a cat she would have been purring and she relaxed. Ace then remembered there was pocky in the kitchen and stopped playing with her hair. Sakura pouted at the loss and watched him get up head into the kitchen. When he got back Sakura had made a pillow fort in front of the fire place. He walked over to the to it and sat in front of it "Ara Saku~pocky~"Ace said as he held out a stick and as a response he saw a green eye eyeing the pocky and then the stick was gone and all he heard was "om nom nom" he chuckled and said "come on out and you can have the whole box" he plucked a pillow from the bottom and just like that the pillow fort fell apart and reveiled a cute little pinkette looking a little bit sleepy but still awake. He picked her up and walked over to the couch (which was uner a mistletoe MOUHAHAHA we have the Uzumaki terror twins to thank)  
>and sat straight under the mistletoe with her on his lap .As Sakura was eating the pocky Ace got and idea and eat a pocky stick. Sakura saw and pouted seeing as she didn't like to share her pocky "i thought you said i could have the whole box?" "I did but you have to get to em before i do"he smirked as she blushed he went to eat another stick and she stole it and ate it and a few minuets later there was only one left he put it in his mouth and began eating it and then it was a lady and the tramp scene as Sakura,REALLY wanted that pocky, began eating the other end with her eyes closed Ace smirked 'nows my chance' he thought after she was close she ate the pocky she was going to say something but before she could she felt a pair of soft lips press against hers her eyes opened and widened but began to relax into the kiss and as she did Ace smirked into the kiss and Sakura blushed enough to put Rudolfs nose to shame "w-w-what w-was that f-for' she stuttered after they parted. he wraped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "Sakura,i love you but i never got the chance to say it and when i did i neverhad the courage to tell you"<br>Sakura's eyes widened again and for the second time that night her cheeks were as red as red could be and she smiled shyly as she felt the same way (she had a major crush on him as he did her)  
>"n-ne A-Ace-kun i-i love you too"and with that she kissed him to wich he happily responded to. Sakura thanked Ino for dragging her there and Ace thanked the trio the same way<p>

now over at the window with Ino Naruto and Naruko,the twins had gotten on the roof and shoved the snow off the roof and onto everyone else and everyone left to their homes to plot the twins demise so when Ino ,Naruko and Naruto got to the window they saw that their personal missions had been a success the girls high fived and after that the twins fist bumped


End file.
